pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbara Hofland
Barbara Hofland (1770 - 9 November 1844) was an English poet and novelist. Life Hofland was born Barbara Wreaks at Sheffield, where her father, Robert Wreaks, was a manufacturer. He died in her infancy, and she was brought up by a maiden aunt. In 1795 she contributed her first literary essay, "Characteristics of some leading inhabitants of Sheffield," to the Sheffield Courant.Garnett, 78. In 1796 she married T. Bradshawe Hoole, a Sheffield merchant. He died of consumption in two years, leaving her a considerable property, which was soon afterwards lost through the failure of the firm with which it was invested. To support herself and her infant son she published a volume of poems in 1805, for which sympathy rather than appreciation obtained 2,000 subscribers. With the proceeds she opened a boarding-school at Harrogate, which proved unsuccessful; but while contending with the difficulties in which it involved her she found time to make herself known as a writer of fiction, and thus to achieve an actual, though precarious, independence. One of her early fictions, The Clergyman's Widow, published in 1812, sold 17,000 copies in different editions. After ten years' widowhood she married artist Thomas Christopher Hofland. The general ill-success of her husband's undertakings compelled her to labour harder than ever. By 1824 she had produced upwards of 20 works of fiction. The first of these published after her removal to London, The Daughter-in-Law, fortunately attracted the notice of Queen Charlotte, who accepted the dedication of its successor, Emily. She also wrote a spirited pamphlet on the disagreements between George IV and Queen Caroline, and, anticipating some modern developments of journalism, contributed letters of London literary gossip to provincial journals. Mrs. Hofland was a true-hearted, cheerful, and affectionate woman; resigned but intrepid in adversity. She wrote nearly 70 books, which had a combined sales of over 300,000 copies in Britain alone.Barbara Hofland, Orlando Project, University of Cambridge. Web, July 13, 2016. Writing Judged by the standard of her time Hofland was an excellent authoress; but, with two exceptions, her works are so completely in the didactic style of the feminine fiction of her day, as to be almost unreadable in ours. The Son of a Genius, however, shows what she could effect when her feeling was sufficiently powerful to break through the crust of conventionality. The Son of a Genius, 1816, was able to stand alone, and is probably the only one of her writings that continues to be read. It well deserved this success from its genuine truth to nature, the vivid portrayal of the artistic temperament as she had observed it in her husband, and the artless but touching expression of her affection for her son by her first marriage, whose early death from consumption cast a shadow over her life. The Captives in India, which appeared in 1834, is interesting for the very different reason, that Mrs. Hofland, with acknowledgment but no apology, has transferred bodily to her pages Mrs. Fay's fascinating narrative of an Indian captivity by one who had actually endured it. How little justice Mrs. Hofland did herself in most of her writings appears from her lively letters preserved in her friend Miss Mitford's correspondence. Publications Poetry *''Poems''. printed by J. Montgomery, 1805. *''A Season at Harrogate; In a series of poetical epistles'' (by "Benjamin Blunderhead"). London: privately published, 1812. *''Snowdon Crystals: Original poems''. London: Simpkin, Marshall, 1864. Novels *''Says She to Her Neighbour, What?'' (4 volumes), London: Minerva Press, for A.K. Newman, 1812. *''Patience and Perseverance; or, The modern Griselda''. (4 volumes), London: Minerva Press, for A.K. Newman, 1813. *''The Daughter-in-law, Her Father, and Family''. London: Minerva Pres, for A.K. Newmn, 1813, 1825. *''Iwanowna: or the maid of Moscow''. (2 volumes), London: G. & S. Robinson, 1813; Philadelphia: M. Carey, 1815. *''A Visit to London; or, Emily and her friends: A novel''. 4 volumes), London: A.K. Newman, 1814. *''A father as he should be''. (4 volumes), London: Minerva Press, for A.K. Newman, 1815. *''Katherine: A tale''. (4 volumes), London: A.K. Newman, 1828. *''Beatrice: A tale founded on facts''. (3 volumes), London : Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown, and Green, 1829. *''The Captives in India ...; and, A widow and a will''. (3 volumes), London: R. Bentley, 1834. *''The Czarina: An historical romance of the court of Russia''. (3 volumes), London: Henry Colburn, 1842; New York: Harper, 1842. Volume I *''The King's Son: A romance of English history''. (3 volumes), London: 1843. *''The Unloved One: A domestic story''. (3 volumes), London: Henry Colburn, 1844; New York: Harper, 1844. *''Daniel Dennison / The Cumberland Statesman''. (3 volumes), London: R. Bentley, 1846; New York: Harper, 1847. Short fiction *''Tales of the Priory''. (4 volumes), London: Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme, & Brown, 1820. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III *''Tales of the Manor''. (4 volumes), London: Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme, & Brown, 1822. Non-fiction *''A Descriptive Account of the Mansion and Gardens of White-Knights, a Seat of His Grace the Duke of Marlborough''. London: printed by W. Wilson, 1819. Juvenile *''La Fete de la Rose; or, The dramatic flowers''. 1808. *''The History of an Officer's Widow, and Her Young Family''. London: J. Harris, 1809; New York: W.B. Gilley, 1815. *''Little Dramas for Young People: On subjects taken from English History''. London: Longman, Hurst, Rees & Orme, 1810. *''The Son of a Genius: A tale, for the use of youth''. London: J. Harris / B. & R. Crosby, 1812. *''The History of a Clergyman's Widow and Her Young Family''. London: Minerva Press, for A.K. Newman, 1812; Boston: Munroe & Francis, 1814. *''Panorama of Europe; or, A new game of geography''. London: Minerva Press, for A.K. Newman, 1813. *''The Sisters: A domestic tale. Ipswich, UK: J. Raw, for Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme & Brown, London, 1813. *''The Young Northern Traveller: Being a series of letters from Frederic to Charles, during a tour through the north of Europe. London: A.K. Newman, 1813. *''The Merchant's Widow and Her Family''. London: A.K. Newman, 1814. *''Ellen the Teacher: A tale for youth''. (2 volumes), New York: W.B. Gilley, 1815. *''Theodore, or The crusaders: A tale for youth''. London: John Harris, 1815. *''Matilda, or the Barbadoes Girl: A tale for young people''. London: Minerva Press, for A.K. Newman, 1816 **also published as The Barbadoes Girl: A tale for young people. 1816; London: Minerva Press, for A.K. Newman, 1818. *''The Affectionate Brothers: A tale. (2 volumes), London: Minerva Pres, for A.K. Newman, 1816; (1 volume), New York: Van Winckle & Wylie, for W.B. Gilley, 1816. *''The Blind Farmer and His Children. London: John Harris, 1816; New York: Willim B. Gilley, 1817. *''The Good Grandmother, and Her Offspring''. London: R. Hunter, 1817; New York: Jsmes Eastburn, 1817. *''The Young Cadet; or, Henry Delamere's voyage to India''. 1821; London: John Harris, 1827. *''Alicia and Her Aunt; or, Think before you speak: A tale for young persons''. London: A.K. Newman, 1822. *''Adelaide; or, The massacre of St. Bartholomew''. London: John Harris, 1823. *''The Daughter of a Genius: A tale for youth''. London: John Harris, 1823. *''Integrity: A tale''. London: Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme, and Brown, 1823. *''Decision: A tale. London: Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme, Brown, & Green, 1824. *''Patience: A tale. . London: Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme, Brown, & Green, 1824. *''Alfred Campbell; or, Travels of a young pilgrim''. London: John Harris, 1825. *''Moderation: A tale''. London: Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme, Brown, & Green, 1825. *''Reflection: A tale''. London: Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme, Brown, & Green, 1826. *''William and His Uncle Ben: A tale, designed for the use of young people''. London: A.K. Newman, 1826. *''Self-Denial: A tale''. London: Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown & Green, 1827. *''Africa Described: In its ancient and present state''. London: Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown & Green, 1828. *''The Young Pilgrim; or, Alfred Campbell's return to the East''. London: John Harris, 1826; New York; W.E. Dean, for Orville A. Roorbach, 1828. *''The Young Crusoe; or, The shipwrecked boy. London: A.K. Newman, 1828. *''The Stolen Boy: A story founded on facts. London: A.K. Newman, 1829. *''Rich Boys and Poor Boys, and other tales''. London: A.K. Newman, 1833. *''Fortitude: A tale''. London: A.K. Newman, 1835. *''Humility: a tale. London: A.K. Newman, 1837. *''Energy: A tale. London: A.K. Newman, 1838. *''Farewell Tales''. London: A.K. Newman, 1840. *''The Godmother's Tales''. London: A.K. Newman, 1842. *''Emily's Reward; or, The holiday trip to Paris. London: Grant & Grifith, 1844. Collected editions *W.J. Cleaver, ''The Life and Literary Remains of Barbara Hofland. W.J. Cleaver, 1849. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Barbara Hofland, WorlCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 12-13, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, July 12, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *"White=Knights: A poem" ;About *Barbara Hofland (1770-1844) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * Hofland, Barbara